Lovely Chance
by domine
Summary: When you get a opportunity to fix your mistakes, why shouldn't you take advantage of it? AU. Gray!Cell Neutral Evil!Cell Fem!Cell.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** _When you get a opportunity to fix your mistakes, why shouldn't you take advantage of it?_ This was what Cell was thinking, when God of Resurrection offered him, that he could send him to Earth in new body. He didn't know, that he will be a girl or human and saiyan hybrid in addition to this. And above all he didn't know, that he will be TEENAGE girl. But these things become meaningless, when you suddenly find yourself in center of somewhat stupid romance. And your main admirer is no one else but your ex-killer, Son Gohan. Just wonderful, right? **AU. Gray!Cell Neutral Evil!Cell Fem!Cell.**

**Pairing: **eventual Gohan/fem!Cell.

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure. Some of humor, friendship and drama.

**Rated:** M, to be safe.

**Beta:** No, but I don't mind to have one (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Chance <strong>

Chapter I

**Tournament**

* * *

><p>In Hell or HFIL, as usually was called this place by most people in Other World, life was going like always. This meant only one thing. Boring. Cell actually thought that.<p>

_No challenges. _He sighed quietly to himself, looking up to clear, blue sky with his magenta eyes.

He could hear voices of Jeice and Recoome, who were talking about new 'battle formation' among themselves, or Freeza and King Cold, who were arguing while playing in chess. Well, it was younger one of icejins, who was showing his displeasure about losing, if we are going in details.

_Really, what a hassle. _Android rolled his eyes at Prince's antics.

He longed for something different and interesting in particular, but unfortunately every day was the same. It was frustrating. And so in result it was causing a tension in Cell. Of course he was Ultimate Perfection, thus he was trying to not show others, that he was angered by such trivial things. But sometimes he couldn't maintain his calm mask. Especially, when he thought about that time, in which he was defeated by Son Goku's child, Son Gohan.

_This shouldn't happen! _He gritted his teeth in anger, and for few seconds his face twisted very awfully.

Cell quickly composed himself before someone saw it. He didn't need questions and especially he didn't need mockery from Freeza. Yes, he could always beat him (or humiliate with couple of words, but he wasn't in mood for this right now), after all he was far stronger, but he preferred to have some challenge, so he could have fun from this too. Beating weaker opponents was distasteful. But you know, sometimes you have to force someone to submission (if words don't work), or else you will have problems.

Freeza himself was an idiot. Arrogant idiot. He never learned from earlier situations and almost always was trying to gain authority over him, which was foolish.

_I was arrogant too. _He thought irritated, when he once again remembered about his fight on Earth.

He took one, then two and finally three deep breaths to calm himself down, but still he wanted to destroy something. He literally felt how his power hummed within him, wanting to be used.

_Maybe I should go and break a sweat._ Yes, this was good idea, but even so, without worthy opponent there will be no fun at all.

He didn't have anything else to do, so that is why he could make himself better and therefore stronger, which was much more difficult to do if you didn't have someone else similar in power level. Yes, he prefered it much more than being non-stop bored. Still, this didn't mean, that if he had anything interesting to do he would forget about training. Oh no, training was always the most important thing. Nothig else.

_After all you never know what can happen._ With this thought Cell flew up to sky.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Half of hour passed until android found appropriate place for his tastes. It was simple, small clearing with some blue grass and few trees here and there. Besides no one else was nearby to disturb him. And this was definitely good.<p>

_Yes, it will do._ He nodded pleased to himself.

Firstly Cell sat on the ground with legs crossed and put his hands on knees, then he closed his eyes. He concentrated on his Ki, trying to find 'inner peace' and automatically his whole body floated a little upwards, but he didn't mind it at all. He just started fully meditating. Because of his patience, which wasn't that low, he could clear completely his mind of any thoughts and sit like this even for a couple of days. Of course he needed only two, maybe three hours.

He breathed in. He breathed out. And so on.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><em>Hm, I can do some stretching now.<em> Cell thought after he opened his eyes and landed on ground below him.

He stood up and did stretching exercises as he mentioned earlier, so his body warmed up nicely, then he began to train. In first place Cell did one arm push-ups on left, then on right hand and he did them until he was sure that it was enough. Next he did push-ups on both of his hands at the same time, then he got down to sit-ups. After this he did a dozen or so hits and kicks, then started to do some dodging, strength and agility practices. Last he trained his techniques, which he had before getting to HFIL, then other ones, which he created by himself. Well, it wasn't much, but still Cell thought, that it was enough for 'perfect' fighter as him.

_I have to improve this new one technique _if I can_._ He nodded to himself and then raised his hands up to his face.

Android focused his energy on fingers and he willed it to create long and thin lines with sharp ends, which came up of his fingertips. They waved softly with wind and were emitting intense, purple light, also he heard as they let out small sounds, that were similar to little bells, when they made contact with themselves. Seeing that lines are solid enough, Cell decided to use them on nearby tree. He quickly moved his hands at it, so they slashed through air with faint purple and hooked themselves on green bark. Then he pulled firmly, in this way trying to cut it in couple places, but this didn't happen. Lines created by his energy just dropped from tree.

_I should probably strengthen them a little more. _He sighed and then prepared to try again, but suddenly loud voice was heard everywhere.

''ALL DETAINEES MUST BE IN THEIR CELLS **IMMEDIATELY**!'' android raised one of his eyebrows, because he didn't know what was it about and because this kind of thing didn't happen very often, if at all. ''ALL DETAINEES MUST BE IN THEIR CELLS **IMMEDIATELY**! THESE DETAINEES, WHO WON'T BE IN THEIR CELLS IN TEN MINUTES WILL BE PUNISHED **SEVERLY**!'' second call was even weirder, but Cell decided to not comment about it at aloud.

_Well then, it better for me if I go back now._ He thought with evident sarcasm.

He wasn't afraid about this 'punishment', but still Cell wasn't stupid either. After all it was enough for him this one time when he wanted to run from HFIL, which was months or maybe even years ago. He didn't count, because as he soon realized it was utterly meaningless. Passing of the time in Other World was immovable, especially for prisoners like him and thus he quickly stopped to be updated about it.

But returning to his escape...

He tasted then on his own skin the true power of restraining items, that were used by guards. And he didn't want to taste them again. Never. Besides he didn't like to make himself a fool, so yeah, he will go to his cell. For now.

_Someday I will find way to run from this place and then I will have my revenge._ He smirked and flew up, so then he could with incredible speed fly through air in direction, where other prisoners were gathering !*!

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Soon android appeared at entrance of his cell, which looked like simple cave and had on its wall gold plate with writing in silver, that was saying ''V25C''. He planned to go inside of it, but before he did even one step he heard Freeza's voice calling him from right side.<p>

''Cell, I see you decided to come, how sweet.'' he said to him with smile. ''You are very obedient, little pet, no?''

''You will forgive me Freeza, but I already told you, that I am not interested in you, right?'' android answered in his 'polite tone' of voice without missing a beat. ''So, if you don'd mind, I have to go inside my cell now.'' he added with slight nod, and then he left shocked icejin.

''CELL! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!'' he roared in fury.

''Not yours, darling!'' android replied to him.

He could hear as Freeza shouted curses at him and that other prisoners were laughing. Then he could catch by rise of KI as icejin started to attack them with rage and shouted even more of curses at him and other prisoners, who dared to laugh at him.

_Talk more, I don't care. _He rolled his eyes and went to sit on simple, white mattress, which was his bed.

He ignored chaos, that was at outside of his cell and patiently waited until ten minutes passed.

_I'm curious what is it about._ He thought to himself, and shortly after he heard guards as they started to gain control over situation.

He felt as Freeza's Ki weakened, probably because of THOSE special items (damn them), that easily could restrain anyone, who was prisoner of Hell.

_Such a fool, he never learns. _Android snorted, on his lips was smile.

When every prisoner was in respectable cell, then black bars appeared on entrances, glowing with blue energy. It was needless, after all guards had theirs reliable weapons beside them. But you know, more security will never hurt, right?

''So if incident was stopped, I can start, hm?'' suddenly he heard a female voice and got even more curious.

Android without much of thought stood up and went to entrance of his cell, which wasn't so big to begin with, thus he could see better a person, who spoke. As it turned out it was a petite demon with curly, dark red hair, orange skin and bright, blue eyes. Also she was dressed in uniform, which included black skirt, white shirt, the same colour as skirt jacket and hells. Over all she looked like some kind of assistant.

''Ah, yes, please.'' one of the bulky guards (or simply known as ogres, which was evident by two horns, their main identification mark) with short, blue hair and nose piercing said to her.

''Thank you.'' she smiled, flashing her white teeth and causing that he blushed fiercely. ''Dear detainees, I wanted to announce that Supreme Kai decided to run the tournament!''

_Tournament? _Cell thought surprised, but not unhappy with news, not really.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> For the long time I thought about writing some fanfic involving DBZ and especially Cell. Of course I didn't know if I will write it or not, because truthfully I am kind of lazy person (as I mentioned in my bio), hehe~. As you can see I finally decided to give it a go. I don't have idea if my work is good enough to publish it here, but I promise that I will work hard and try my best. Sorry, if I make some grammar or stylistic errors, however English isn't my first language (though I will always fix them as best I can).

Also, thank you for coming and hopefully enjoy my fanfic! (:

!*! I decided that Cell couldn't use Instant Transmission within Other World, because he is occupant of Hell (HFIL).

**Btw.** This fanfiction was inspired by **Cell Girl Troubles**, which was written by **Hayles1****.**

**Reviews are magic!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Chance <strong>

Chapter II

**Hello, I am your partner**

* * *

><p>This statement was like the bomb and it wasn't so surprising, that reaction was almost instantaneous. A lot of different voices, which were excited and curious or simply irritated (by increasing noise for sure), were heard as prisoners started to try outshout each other. Thus in one, short moment once again was chaos. Woman, who caused it, was just standing and watching with amused smile as commotion began to look pretty badly by each passing second. It seemed, as if she didn't care about it. No, and what is more, she acted as if she saw something incredibly entertaining.<p>

''Um, miss…'' guard with long, brown hair in high ponytail and big, round glasses turned to her.

''Yes?'' she asked without taking her eyes from line of cells, where were held prisoners of HFIL and which were in front of them.

''Maybe I and Georg should do something about this?'' he replied in quiet tone of his voice, shifting weight slightly from one foot to other and adjusting his grip on weapon, which looked like baton.

''No, it won't be needed.'' she waved to him with perfectly manicured hand.

''Oh, okay then.'' he murmured, relaxing his stance.

Female demon waited for minute and then she put two fingers of her left hand on her temple. She closed her eyes and hummed softly, gathering her energy inside her head, which was pretty quick.

Cell soon felt as strong wave of Ki spread around area and how it pressed to his mind persistently, causing intense pain. He grimaced, but held his mouth shut, so he didn't make a sound. In the same time he willed his own Ki to soothe his mind. Of course not everyone could do this and thus a lot of prisoners writhed on ground, clutching their heads.

Before long, there wasn't so much noise anymore, which meant that technique used by demon was having a good effect.

_I'm glad that I have enough energy to numb pain, otherwise I would like them._ He sneered at his 'poor colleagues'.

He didn't felt any pity for them. They deserved it, because of their weakness. He hated it. Hated, when weak people instead of getting stronger, remained ignorant. They complained and didn't do anything about it. Even simple try would be enough, but no.

_So stupid._ Cell snorted and crossed his arms on his chest.

He never admitted it, but after being in Hell for sometime he realized, that there isn't enough power for one. You could always get stronger. Especially if you have potential or saiyan's genes. He had both and didn't use it for his advantage. Look where did it get him.

_Never again I will let my arrogance win over common sense._ He vowed, his fingers dug firmly on his arms.

''Hm, I think it is enough.'' woman spoke after while.

She then retreated her energy and opened her eyes, on her lips was wide, happy smile. With it she looked as some bloody psychopath.

''So nice, that you decided to quiet down.'' she said in sweet voice, not stopping to smile. ''I can then tell you more about tournament, that Supreme Kai wants to organize.'' she added and waited for moment as if someone wanted to say anything.

No one however dared to add even a word. There was deathly silence. Well, almost, if you are counting sounds, which were still coming from prisoners (most of them tried to be quiet - held theirs breath and all - but even so, some little noise was coming out from them), as well as area around them.

''Good, good.'' demon nodded pleased to herself and clasped her hands together in front of herself. ''Yes, as I was saying, Supreme Kai will run tournament and he decided, that in it shall participate every fighter from Heaven and Hell." there were murmurs, but they quickly died down, as woman's smile widened in 'promise' of more mental pain. ''Except for these ones, who were fighting not long ago instead of going nicely to their cells as was asked." there were groans from some (!*!) and one started protesting very loudly.

Guess who.

''What?!'' Freeza shouted in outrage.

Yes, that was him.

''You can't do this! I want to participate in this tournament and I will!'' he added, his tone of voice was still full of anger. "No one will tell me what do! Especially some peasant as you!''

Demon's eyes glinted with menacing intent at that moment.

_Freeza, you fool. Can't you keep your mouth shut for once?_ Cell rolled his eyes as Prince's antics decided to show themselves once again. _Well, I definitely don't mind._ He smirked, knowing that icejin will be soon punished for his stupid behavior. _It will be sooo fun to watch~! _Cell laughed to himself.

''Ah, I see.'' woman said, her body was very tense and stiff. ''Fine then, have your way…'' she leaned to ogre with short, blue hair and nose piercing and whispered to him couple of words.

''Yes miss, yes. I understand.'' he nodded and motioned to second guard. ''Come Tress, we have work to do.''

''Okay.'' Tress replied and went with Georg towards Freeza's cell.

''What the hell do you think you are doing?!'' young icejin shouted at them, when bars in entrance disappeared and ogres started to drag him outside.

''As I am only peasant I won't even touch you. I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty, after all you have _aristocratic_ blood.'' demon spat with disgust.

''Why you…!'' he didn't say more, because Tress forced him on his knees and then put on him collar, which immediately started to pulsate with blue energy.

''Don't be rude to lady.'' Georg scolded him and waved with baton in front of his face as if he was some insolent child.

Freeza gritted his teeth, but he couldn't voice his displeasure anymore.

''Now you will go to 'special' cell, where you will get 'special' treatment.'' woman gestured sharply with her hand, dismissing him.

And icejin's face was priceless because of this.

_So fantastic!_ Android thought in amusement, while watching as Tress produced chains from pockets of his shorts (which should be somewhat surprising - in normal circumstances at least) and then connected them with collar on Freeza's neck.

''Come on, we don't have all day.'' Tress said and pulled icejin by chains, forcing him to move after him.

''Miss, are you sure, that we can leave you alone?'' Georg asked demon with concern in his tone of voice.

''Do you doubt in me?'' she asked sweetly, but there was something dark and dangerous lurking behind.

''N…no, I am just checking.'' he stuttered, taking few steps from her. ''So, if it is all right to leave you alone, miss, then I will go.'' he added and hurriedly went after other guard and beyond furious Freeza, that he was pulling along with him.

It was very quiet for awhile, until woman cleared her throat and started speaking again.

''We can return to subject, as _incident_ has been stopped.'' she took breath and continued. ''As I mentioned earlier, there won't be any chance for these, who didn't listen to call about going to their cells and were in middle of fight instead. This is only yours fault and no one else. So don't do needless drama.'' she said, sighing quietly. ''Tournament alone isn't normal. No, you will get a partner, with who you will join in. Yes, that is right. You will be fighting as team with others. Together until end.'' she smiled in sarcastic way at remark, that she made. ''Of course we will be mixing teams between HIFL and Heaven. Fun, right?'' she laughed at shocked faces of some prisoners. ''Now, now. Don't be like that! I assure, that you will be pleased. After all most of you are getting chance to participate in fighting and can check their abilities. Probably you find some challenge too.'' this caught attention of Cell. ''Besides, maybe there is some fantastic reward for winners...~'' on demon's face appeared smug look, because she knew, that this definitely interested everyone. ''You will get two weeks to prepare yourself to tournament. If you want, you can organize 'training' with your partner. Or no. This is yours choice. But when one of you won't be able to fight anymore during confrontation then you are losing. Both. As team. Hm, what else…'' she thought for moment. ''Ah, yes.'' she said, when she remembered and took out of pocket of her jacket some notebook. ''I have list here, so you will know, who you are in team with.'' woman opened notebook. ''Let see, hm.'' she muttered, searching for list.

When she found it then she read aloud. **And so teams were as following **(!*!*!)** :**

**1.** Guldo and Chapuchai.

**2.** Jeice and Amesjie.

**3.** Raditz and Tsakaki.

**4.** Burter and Sarta.

**5.** Recoome and Uyai.

**6.** Nappa and Iname.

**7.** King Cold and Mijorin.

** 8.** Cooler and Olibu.

**9.** Cell and Pikkon.

(Freeza was of course disqualified and so his partner. You can bet that none of them are pleased about it.)

After reading list, that was containing teams, demon coughed to gather attention of all to her once again, as they started to be loud.

''Because of disqualification on one team, there have to be added a rule.'' she said, when everyone quieten down. ''At beginning of tournament there will be drawing. This way we will get two teams, that will be fight against each other in order to get right in further participating.'' with this she said her goodbyes to them and left.

_Really, I didn't know, that this day will be so interesting._ Cell mused, smiling a little at thought of **challenge**.

He kept calm, but deep inside he was dancing with excitement.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Cell was standing near Bloody Pond and planning in case of approaching tournament. He picked this place, because he thought, that he won't be disturbed. After all very rarely anyone was going here. He even covered carefully his Ki signature. There was never too much of safety measures. But of course he couldn't be alone.<p>

_What does he want?_ he thought with sigh, when he felt familiar energy quickly nearing him.

''Ah, here you are, Cell.'' soon he heard voice behind him.

''Cooler.'' he only said in reply to other, his eyes were trained on scarlet water.

''How did you know, that it was me?'' Cooler asked, there was note of curiosity.

''Your Ki betrayed you.'' he answered, still without looking at icejin.

''I see.''

For while they were standing in silence and android almost didn't mind presence of Cooler. Almost.

_Why is he here? Because this definitely isn't about keeping me company. _He wasn't stupid and just knew, that icejin wants something from him.

From corner of eye Cell saw as other walked closer, until he was standing beside him.

''You are probably thinking why am I even here, right?'' when Cooler asked this, android was tempted to turn around and give him 'no shit' look, but he didn't.

''Hn.'' he just grunted softly.

''Well, I was wondering…are you gay?'' at this Cell glanced in icejin's direction.

''Excuse me?'' Cell blinked in confusion at him, as if he didn't understand question.

_What kind of question even it is?_ He wondered.

''I asked if you are gay.'' Cooler repeated.

''I heard this first time. Thank you very much.'' android rolled eyes in his mind.

He didn't show (or at least tried not to) others any emotions, because he was Ultimate Perfection. And this means something, right?

''Then?'' icejin pressed.

''Then what?'' Cell asked, raising one of eyebrows.

''Are you?''

''No.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

''Okay.''

Again they were standing in silence for moment, but this one was much shorter than that one, which was earlier.

''Do females interest you?'' android heard next question from Cooler.

''No, they don't.'' he replied and then added. ''I am asexual if you want know so much.''

''Oh, that is fine. I don't mind.''

''Really, what a relief.'' Cell said with sarcasm.

''I am bisexual.'' Icejin revealed.

''Okay?'' he didn't know where this conversation is heading to, but he had enough.

''Freeza is hermaphrodite.'' this was totally uncalled for.

''Hn.''

_Seriously, just stop._ Cell thought to himself, trying to maintain his calm mask, which started to be difficult.

''Weird.'' he heard as Cooler muttered.

''What is weird?'' for him this conversation was weird.

''Your reaction.''

''And how should I react?''

''I don't really know.'' Icejin shrugged. ''Maybe like: 'Freeza? Hermaphrodite? Oh, I see, this is reason why he is molesting me nonstop' or something''

''Whatever.'' he sighed under his nose.

Cooler irritated him. And this wasn't simple task to irritate him. No, you have to make effort. Like big, VERY big effort.

_Maybe exactly this is what he is going about. He wants to anger me._ Cell wondered. _Oh no, you will not get this Cooler_. He decided.

They were standing in silence once again, and android was thinking what question will be next. He saw when icejin opened his mouth in order to ask, and he prepared himself as he could. Fortunately question didn't come. And this was because suddenly some stranger's ki signature appeared from nowhere and then started to near them.

Cell turned around completely, wanting to see his 'savior'. As it turned out that was some tall and muscular alien (hah, what a phrase) with green skin. He wore white robes with blue undershirt, brown boots and belt with golden circle in the middle and type of tall turban-like hat, which had a matching golden circle as belt. In addition he had flat ears and no nose.

''Which of you is Cell?'' asked with arms crossed on his chest, while still being in the air.

''That would be me.'' android replied, smirking a little at newcomer. ''And why are you asking?''

''I was searching you.'' he said, landing without any sound on the ground. ''Because apparently I am your partner in tournament.''

''I see.''

''I am Pikkon.''

''I know.''

''I see.''

Again silence came, but rather than two persons there were three of them.

''Okay, I will leave you with your date, Cell.'' this was Cooler, who finally broke it.

''He isn't my date.'' they said in unison.

''Sure, sure. Have fun guys.'' he waved at them and flew up to sky.

Soon icejin disappeared and Pikkon remained with Cell alone.

''I am only your partner in tournament.'' he said after moment.

''I know.'' android sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Well, as you see I wrote another chapter of the story and I think, that it looks quite nice. Also it is longer than previous one. So yeah, maybe I am progressing and very fast at that. Or I am just trying hard enough! (:

Thank you for coming here and I hope, that you like my fanfic. Let me know by commenting. I am open on criticism. Constructive criticism.

!*! Of course there were other fighters in Hell (HFIL) beside these, who are _main_, but I disqualified them along with Freeza. Because even if they are minor characters, they are existing. In background, but still. And I don't need too much of work with tournament, thus I decided to disqualify them and get rid of problem.

!*!*! Some of them are from DBZ, other ones no, they were created purely by my imagination.

**Reviews are magic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Chance <strong>

Chapter III

**Preparations**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 0, <strong>_some time after first meeting between Cell and Pikkon, place where Cell was training earlier (let's name it 'Training ground no.1')._

Android's new partner looked around, quietly taking in a small clearing, in which they were at actual moment. He seemed to approving of it, because he didn't say even a word of complaint and just nodded to himself few times, probably he had been deeply in his thoughts. Well, Cell wasn't surprised, after all he picked this place himself. But you never know. Pikkon could always faking (in which Cell didn't believe, since he usually was good in estimating of somebody's character and Pikkon didn't appear to have 'perfect poker face') his good reaction and start to saying how he seen better in any second. He didn't of course, even as several minutes passed by.

_Maybe this won't be so bad. _Android mused, standing in the shadow of one of the trees with his arms crossed over chest and back leaned on its bark.

He had closed eyes and you could say, that he was 'chilling' or something like that, while waiting for other to end his evaluating of area, which was around them. Cell didn't need to see what was he exactly doing, because he felt his energy and this was enough for him. Yes, he had pretty advanced senses and for this reason he could make a fantastic sensor. But he didn't think about expanding his skills in that way. No, Android only trained by 'old methods', so that meant he concentrated on getting better in things including strength, speed and durability. Sometimes he added agility too. After all he intended to be frontliner not back up. And 'perfect' fighter was mostly based on strength and durability.

_Sure, speed and agility helps a lot, but in the end everything depends on strength._ He sighed in his mind.

For some time Cell was just standing by tree and listening to sounds of some animals (apparently they are even in HFIL), until he heard Pikkon's voice.

''Hm, I think, that it is sufficient for now.'' he stepped closer to him.

''For now?'' android raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't open his eyes to look at other.

''Of course. We will be in need of something else.'' he said and then added. ''With intense training nothing will remain the same.''

''Ah, I see. You plan to totally trash this place.'' Cell nodded in understanding to him.

''Yes, that is whole idea.'' Pikkon replied very seriously.

''Well, well. I didn't know, that people from Heaven have this kind of ideas.'' he smirked and opened eyes, so he could glance at his partner.

''Then clearly you know nothing." he had deadpan expression.

''What a shame. My education needs some fixing.'' Cell sighed dramatically.

''Indeed.'' Pikkon agreed, his lips twitched.

''And I suppose, that you are one, who will help me?''

''I don't have much choice, do I?''

''No, you don't.'' android barely contained a laugh, when a little pout appeared on other's face, which was amusing.

''Really, you are disappointing me, I thought you are quiet and calm individual.''

''Forgive me, apparently I am not in my best form.''

''Well, I will have to live with that somehow.'' Pikkon sighed with defeat.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1, <strong>_very early in morning, Training ground no. 1 (it still is intact)._

''After some 'bonding' as the team and getting to know about basics in our fighting styles, I thought about improving each other skills, which are the poorest.'' said Cell's partner.

''Let me guess. You will help me with 'awareness'.'' android almost rolled his eyes, when Pikkon nodded.

''You are correct.''

''Why of course that I am correct, after all I am 'Ultimate Perfection'. '' he quoted with mock pride.

He could make a joke, even from this kind of thing, which was very important most of the time for him.

''Yes, you don't have to remind me.'' other waved dismissively at that and then continued as if there was no remark from Cell. ''I wanted to use one method, that is pretty effective in training senses.''

When he said this, then he reached to right pocket of his white pants and pulled out of it red blindfold.

''You won't buy me dinner first?'' android asked amused, watching as Pikkon unfolded silky material.

''You don't have to eat anything.''

''Even so, I am not so easy.''

''Whatever.'' Cell's partner rolled his eyes and went behind him to put over his eyes blindfold.

Soon after darkness enveloped Android's vision and he had to rely on other his senses. Especially on felling of Ki signatures and picturing in his 'mind eye' what was around him with use of this.

_It isn't so difficult._ He mused, 'watching' as blue colour pierced through black and started creating various forms.

''Now we will check how good is it...'' he didn't even finish this sentence, only went to action.

Cell saw as figure of his partner quickly came closer, then intended to hit him in shoulder. He dodged to side and aimed kick to abdomen in return, but it was caught easily in firm grip on his ankle. Without any hesitation he crouched down on free leg, then threw it towards back of Pikkon's neck. In second Android hooked on it with his knee and strongly locked, then he pulled other, so he moved forwards. Nextly he put both hands on the ground, behind his head and with roll he casted Pikkon through air.

''Your reaction.'' Cell heard as his partner said, when he used his energy to slow down and land on his feet a couple meters away from him. ''It is very good by the way.'' he added, flying closer.

''Yes, I know that I have great reaction.'' Cell smiled arrogantly.

''We will see about it.'' and then Pikkon attacked once again.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2, <strong>_mid evening, still Training ground no. 1 (there are some cracks, but nothing serious)_

''So if we established that I am pretty aware of my surroundings, then we can go and do something else?'' android asked his partner while panting a little from earlier 'exercise' (more like torture, really).

''Yes and no.'' he said, stretching his arms above his head.

''Care to elaborate?'' Cell raised eyebrow at him.

''Well, we can switch from psychical attacks to these, created by Ki.'' Pikkon smiled at fake anger on other's face.

''Oh? You are so creative!''

''Sure, I am.''

''Whatever you say, sweetheart.'' android added to this statement some of his 'natural charm'.

''Sweetheart? It sounds quite nice.'' other mused with wonder and his hand rubbed lightly on his chin.

''Isn't it?'' Cell asked, his lips curled upwards.

''Still, we will be doing this training.''

''Then what are you waiting for?''

''Are you ready?'' second later he pounced at him, throwing multitude attacks with help of his Ki.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3, <strong>_midday, Training ground no. 1 (although it already looks 'a little' trashed)_

Cell swirled in the air, barely avoiding intensely green ball of energy, then moved both of his hands to his back. As he concentrated, in center of them started to appear very fast round, sparking shape.

''KamehameHA!'' with this he threw his hands forwards and from his palms shot enormous, blue line with strands of white in direction of his opponent.

He continued to keep his attack steady for minute, then he dived down. Soon, after him followed few balls of green energy. Cell just flew to ground and when he was barely above it he began to go across it. Few of balls crashed behind him, but others still were going after him. He half turned and brought one hand with opened palm in order to create couple of his own balls of energy, which were in bright, purple colour. They managed to destroy almost every, but one. Android shot up to the sky and focused his Ki to fingertips of one of his hands, so thin lines with sharp ends appeared. Then motioned them on following him ball of energy, intending to destroy it. Awful noise, like howling was heard, as lines hooked on target and two forces clashed with other in green and purple light.

''That was new.'' he heard Pikkon's voice not far from him.

He started to cover his signature during fight, but still there was some, which leaked and thus showed his presence for android.

''Hn.'' Cell just replied and moved lines with twist toward him.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4, <strong>_midnight, Training ground no. 2 (no. 1 was totally ruined and it would take some time - days - to fix it)_

Cell and Pikkon had to go in some other place in order to practice their 'teamwork'. Fortunately Android knew a few of them and decided to pick one, which will be fitting for him and his partner. He couldn't read minds (not without touch contact !*!) , but he had intuition, that almost never failed him. Almost is of course key word.

_Because you can't be always right._ He sighed quietly to himself.

Yes, this was story of his life. Being overconfident and ending badly. Well, what was he expecting? Bad guys after all didn't deserve to be happy.

_Which isn't fair. _and overall Cell thought, that almost everything sucked, precisely because of injustice of Universe for ones as him.

Once again. Almost.

_I am so bitter._ He smiled at irony of this phase.

Because it was in some way true. Cell was bitter about that, how his life was going. Or went. He just wanted to be the most powerful being in universe. But no, of course. It wasn't even an option. He was doomed from every beginning. And there were no second chances for him. None.

_I still will not yield. I will find way to get my revenge. Definitely._ He vowed.

And he will keep this promise.

''Is it here?'' he heard as Pikkon asked, so he focused more on surrounding area.

There were no trees or others plants, only ground, which was gray and reminded of sand with its structure, and a lot of white and black rocks in different sizes. Clearing itself was pretty big. And you could not hear anything in this place too. It was deadly quiet. Well, almost.

''Yes, it is.''

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5, <strong>_early morning, Training ground no. 2 (it is more durable that no. 1) _

''You learn fast, Cell.'' his partner commented, while they did some stretching.

''I was created in the way, that is letting me to improve in short time.'' he shrugged with one shoulder.

''So, 'Ultimate Perfection'?'' Pikkon teased other, smirking a little.

''Yes.'' he replied, his own smirk was on the lips.

''Then come on, Mr. Ultimate Perfection, we have work to do.'' his partner motioned with his hand imperiously.

''And what exactly we will do?''

''Cooperation.'' came simply reply.

''Ah, so both of us will be wearing the blindfolds now?'' android concluded.

''Yes.''

''Then we will try to sync with other?''

''Yes.''

''Right, sounds like plan.'' he decided, nodding a little.

Both of them put on their respective blindfolds (Cell had red and Pikkon orange) and then for moment or two they were standing still, studying each other. Slowly, Android moved first, telegraphing carefully every action to his partner. He neared to him and brushed softly with his side, going straight to his six, then covering it perfectly. At that time Pikkon decied to join and soon they started to react to each other presence. Tthere were mistakes, yes, but still theirs teamwork was very good.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6, <strong>_midday, Training ground no. 2._

You never know when you find soul, with which you can sync perfectly.

Sometimes there are a lot of clashes between two of you, some of them are very serious and some not. But then again as two pieces of puzzle you fit perfectly with other and you can fight for this person as well as you fight with them. Even to death.

Because you both can be like 'worst enemies' and still this doesn't matter in the end.

You care and by clashing with other you are showing them in some way affection.

Because you don't know how to do it differently.

You have connection, which is very strong. Unbreakable.

Because you are soulmates, so you need each other to exist. To stay sane.

And as your love is progressing, you learn after while, that you can hate even more.

Because there are no love without pain.

Cell realized those things, when he was trying with Pikkon to improve their teamwork. His thoughts never wandered in that way. But now, when they were seeking connection everything came to him. Like revelation. And so, he knew that his partner isn't his other half. Because even if they have mutual understanding, they will never fully connect.

_Other half? What a foolish illusion._ Cell wasn't idiot, and didn't believe in so childish things.

Still, it meant something.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7, <strong>_afternoon, Training ground no. 2_

Pikkon and Cell traded blows between each other. Their fight went very smoothly so far. Not surprising, after all they were good in reading each others moves. And they were pretty aware, that as team they could do a lot. Of course there were no propositions. They knew and this was enough for them.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8, <strong>_midnight, Training ground no. 2 (it is quite trashed, but still good for training) _

Attacks, which were pulsating with great power, flew here and there. They were making a lot of noise and mixing together in different colours.

In this chaos were two figures, who moved almost without any flaw. And when you were watching them attentively, you could compare them to dancers. They were professionals and had without doubt fantastic skill. But still there was something missing.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9, <strong>_afternoon, Training ground no. 3 (no. 2 as no.1 was totally ruined and needed to be fixed)_

''What a pity I can't take you to Heaven and show you places, where you can train without worrying about destroying whole landshapes.'' Pikkon sighed, flying with other towards their new training ground.

''Indeed.'' Cell agreed, because sure, he was curious about Heaven.

A little.

''Here?''

It was average sized island surrounded by Bloody River with tall, blue grass and some of green trees with yellow leaves in strawberry shape.

''Yes''

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10, <strong>_early morning, Training ground no. 3_

Fight was heated, none of the sides wanted to surrender. But even so you could see that they didn't mind this very much. On the contrary, they liked it. Because there was challenge.

And where is challenge there is fun too.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11, <strong>_midday, Training ground no. 3 (it is still in intact)_

''Really, what a law. I can go to Hell, but you can't go to Heaven.'' Pikkon complained, when they were resting from yet another fight.

''That is exactly a point.'' Cell sighed, rolling his eyes.

Because who knew, that under mask of 'cool guy' was a little, whing kid.

''Why?'' his partner asked, as if he didn't have any idea about system existing in Other World.

Impossible. Besides Pikkon probably was playing with him. Yes, that sounded just right. He was after all a fucking ass. It didn't mean that Cell wasn't ass himself.

''I am in Hell for punishment. And you are in Heaven in reward.'' android reminded him patiently.

''So?''

''Whatever''

''Really, what a law…'' he started again to complain.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12 <strong>_, afternoon, Training ground no. 3_

Pikkon dived after Cell, energy ball in his palm. But when he wanted to throw it, purple lines hooked on his wrist and yanked harshly. And because of this energy ball disappeared in second. Or because Pikkon lost his focus and prefered to will his energy ball to disappear than explode in his palm.

''You could be more gentle!'' he huffed, seeing as sharp ends dug through his skin, muscle and bone, so lines easily went straight through his hand.

''Never.'' android laughed.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 13, <strong>_early morning, Training ground no. 3 (surprising, but it is still intact)_

Cell dodged from kick, which was aimed to his head and loaded massive disk of energy, that was spinning without halt on top of his left hand.

''Gigantic Destructio!''

And then circle flew very fast, like lighting in order to connect with its target. And destroy him. Completely.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14, <strong>_midnight, Training ground no.1 (going back to beginning, heh)_

''So tomorrow is a day.'' Cell's partner said, while laying on grass and staring up at blue sky (don't ask how they recognize time of day, because this can't be explained, really).

''Yes.'' android agreed, his expression content.

''Are you nervous?''

''No.''

''I knew it.''

''Then why did you ask?''

''Hm, I don't have idea.''

''Okay.''

And so preparations for tournament were finished and both of them could relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>And here is a next chapter as you see. It came out very good actually (fighting scenes too…right, right?), so I am happy! ^_^

Hope, that you will like it too. I tried my best after all. So yeah.

If you can, leave a comment, because I would like to know your opinion!

!*! Apparently sayains have telepathic abilities, so they can interact with others by their minds. Mostly if they have steady touch contact. Between two sayians you don't need it, because there is some kind of 'link' or something like that. You can't however go into someone's mind if he has barriers, which you won't manage to break. Logical?

**Btw. **You are probably thinking why Cell and Pikkon are so 'chubby' with other. Hm, you see, intelligent people always find common language. **Always.** It doesn't mean, that they are best friends right now. Nah. They are merely allies (helping each other and all) and besides they like their own company. Nothing more. Really.

Besides some of you may think, that Cell is OOC. Well, it is **AU** for one and then I like to compare Cell to mix between Goku, Piccolo, Freeza and Vegeta (after all he has their cells, duh). So he is playful, collected, intelligent, prideful and arrogant or you can say, that he is manipulative little shit with some morals and humor. Yeah. Oh, he has temper too, but not so big as Freeza. Cell is android, so he has control over emotions. For now anyway.

As for Pikkon. Well, he is like Cell (not OOC). But you can call him silly asshole too.

**Reviews are magic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Chance <strong>

Chapter IV

**Day of the Tournament**

* * *

><p>Every prisoner in HFIL was waiting in excitement for transport (or something like that, since they didn't have any idea how to get to higher levels of Other World from rotten pits of Hell) to Check-In Station, from which they would fly with plane to further destination. None of them knew where exactly tournament will be taking place, but still it didn't matter. Like at all. They were happy about going to somewhere different and having some fun. Just that. And because this kind of thing didn't happen very often. If at all. They were in Hell for punishment though, not for fun. So yes, it was really exciting for them. And they won't miss this occasion. That was for sure.<p>

Crowd alone was pretty big (or enormous, if you want to go in specific) but the noise, that they were making, was even bigger. Right, they were painfully loud. And thus Cell was irritated because of this.

_They could stop to yap constantly._ He gritted his teeth in barely hidden anger.

He didn't like when there was too much of noise. No. He had after all advanced senses, thanks to cells of other person's, from which he was built (especially saiyan's and namekain's). And that is why he was standing as far away as he could from everyone else, so he wouldn't lash out by 'accident'. Of course it was poor attempt, because he was already at edge and just wanted to punch something or someone. Hard. Very hard.

_I didn't know that someday I will curse my hearing, which is better than normal._ He huffed quietly and then furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration in order to remain calm.

He could endure this, since he was Ultimate Perfection. No, he had to. There wasn't any other option.

_It wouldn't do any good for my 'reputation', if I showed lack of control._ He sighed in his mind.

Cell after all was no Freeza, he was much more mature. Yes, he was certain about this.

_Good thing, that I mastered meditation technique. _This and he had excellent genes as was mentioned earlier.

And so android took breath through his nose and tried to relax by focusing on his energy. He could with this effectively ignore loud and annoying noises, but moreover he still caught everything from conversations, which were having other prisoners among themselves. Of course he tossed away unimportant things. He didn't need them after all.

_Divided attention turns out pretty useful._ He smirked to himself.

Few long moments passed until Cell noticed that others started to quieten down. This indicated, that transport to Check-In Station finally arrived.

_What a relief._ He sighed and opened his eyes (when did he even close them? Hm, probably sometime after he decided to meditate).

Then android saw almost immediately person, that impressed him not so long ago. No, it wasn't Pikkon, but a woman, who was visiting the HFIL two weeks ago in order to announce them great news about tournament. And indeed, they were great.

''Hello detainees!'' she said with sweet smile on her lips. ''My name is Renea and I work for Supreme Kai. If you didn't know about this, well, you know now.'' she shrugged and then added. ''Also, I am here to take you all to Check-In Station. ''

_Well, this is good to have name to put on the face. _Cell rolled his eyes.

''Please, stand one after another, so you make nice, straight line.'' he heard as female demon said next.

Android without any word moved from his 'peaceful spot' toward others prisoners, who started to follow guidelines, which were given by Renea.

_No Freeza or Cooler. _He thought pleased, when he already took his place in the line and discreetly looked around, so in this way he was certain, that there wasn't anyone, who would bother him.

''Hm, okay.'' woman nodded to herself as line was formed. ''Now move to Tress and Georg. They will put on you Ki bracelets.'' she motioned to guard, who were nearby.

''One at the time, yes?'' said ogre with brown hair in ponytail and waved to group, so they came along to him and his colleague.

Line with prisoners gradually moved forward and soon enough first of them got on upper arm his bracelet, which at once started to glow in steady, blue energy.

''We want to have you all under control. Absolutely.'' Renea explained, when yet another of HFIL detainees was 'plodded'. ''We don't need after all problems in higher levels of Other World.''

_In other words they wouldn't be able to watch over all of us._ Cell thought, as he moved with line consisting of prisoners.

But even if he avoided somehow getting a bracelet, then still this didn't mean, that escape would be easy. He knew, that underestimating power of guards wasn't the best idea. It brought only punishment (very severe at that). Besides he didn't want to lose occasion to participate in tournament. Oh no, it was out of the question.

And so Cell was pretty obedient.

''Next!'' he heard as ogre with blue hair called.

Seeing that it was his turn, android stepped closer to guards and then waited until they put on him bracelet.

''I hope that you won't disappoint me, Cell.'' from his left side suddenly appeared familiar voice of woman.

''I won't.'' he smirked, glancing at Renea, who had smirk too.

''Excellent! It means that I won't lose my money.'' she grinned widely and thus showing her sharp, white teeth.

''Oh, there is bet going?'' Cell raised one of his eyebrows in interest.

''Sure, there is one.''

''And you bet on my win?''

''Yeah, on your and Pikkon's, you both surely are one team, yes?''

''That's right.'' he admitted. ''But still I am honored.'' he made mock bow towards her, paying attention to guards, who had yet to put on him bracelet, so they didn't complain about unnecessary movement.

''I don't doubt.'' Renea laughed and then added. ''I will see you on stadium. Show your best!''

''I will. Definitely.'' Cell promised.

''Okay, bracelet is on its place, so go on.'' Tress said, motioning with his hand on group, which was plodded.

And there were most of Ginyu Force and Cooler.

_Just my luck._ Cell sighed quietly as he neared them.

''Cell.'' Icejin greeted him, when he was close enough.

''Cooler.'' he murmured in reply, feeling as irritation already started to gather within him.

''How is your day?'' Cooler asked, cocking his head to the side.

''It is good.'' android crossed arms over his chest, so he appeared nonchalant.

''Mine too!''

_I didn't ask. _Cell's eyebrow twitched.

''Hn.'' he just said.

''I am so excited about tournament.'' Icejin talked further. ''After all it will be so fun to beat others.''

_Yes, I know that you have sadistic tendencies._ Cell reminded him in his mind. _And I have some too, thanks to Freeza and Cold._

Sure, these tendencies came in handy sometimes, he didn't deny it. But he still preferred to use some finesse with them. He wasn't a stupid barbarian after all.

''Hn.''

''No one is stronger than me, thus win is mine!'' Cooler loudly declared, gaining some attention.

_Sure, it is. _Android rolled his eyes a little at this.

''Hn.''

''Oh, right, I would forget. Freeza sends you many kisses.'' he suddenly changed topic.

''How lovely.'' Cell said with barely covered sarcasm.

''And he asked me to watch you.'' of course Cooler remained 'obvious'.

''For what?''

''Well, he doesn't like when you flirt with others. And besides he won't be on tournament, because his behavior was inappropriate''

''Does he?''

_Freeza won't bother me for while. That is fantastic. _Oh yes, Cell was pretty happy about this fact.

''He hated very much that you spent so much time with Pikkon.'' other drawled.

''Really?''

''Yeah, he is jealous about you.''

''I don't care.'' it was true.

''You are such a playboy.'' Cooler laughed, taking this as a 'joke'.

''Hn.'' Cell grunted and then focused on his energy, so in this way he would be able to ignore icejin and calm down.

For moment Cooler continued to talk and then he realized, that his partner in conversation didn't react for some time. Thus he left him alone, because he liked to be listened. Moreover, he knew when to stop pushing buttons. He wasn't THIS stupid. Only Freeza was. Well, maybe not only him, but still, he was one of the stupidest persons in whole Universe or so. Yes, that was sure.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Putting bracelets on prisoners went smoothly and surprisingly quick. After this Renea split them on two groups, which considered participants in tournament and these ones, that will be watching whole event from tribunes as 'supporters'.<p>

''All right, now we will go to the Gates, which will led us to Check-In Station.'' woman said and gave sign to Tress and Georg to take care of these groups on their's left and right side, and she on other hand would be going in middle of them. !*!

They walked in relative peace, even Cooler didn't bother Cell as he usually did. And android wished that it will remain like this for rest of the way to Gates or so.

_I wouldn't mind if he stopped to talk to me anymore, but unfortunately this is impossible._ He sighed.

Travel itself of course would be faster, if they used Ki to fly towards destination, but not everyone could use energy, which was within them.

_If we won't get late on tournament, then I don't care._

He after all had pretty good stamina and he could walk for long time, like days or even months.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Cell didn't count how long it took them to find themselves in front of the Gates, but still he thought that it was too long.<p>

''We are on the place!'' Renea announced and quickly walked forward, Tress and Georg followed after her.

Some of prisoners groaned with relief, others looked around in curiosity and rest were just standing with indifferent expressions. Cell was in latter, if you considered outside appearance. But inside he was very curious and…excited.

_So, where are the Gates?_ Android wondered, taking in surroundings at the same time.

It was simple clearing and there were a grey grass with faint, golden tips, some big trees with white barks and black leaves with thin, silver lines encircling them and enormous, red mountain with orange veins running along it, which was in front of them.

''Okay, now I will open the Gates and then we will cross them.'' female demon said and turned to mountain.

Then she raised her hands on level of her chest and closed her eyes. She concentrated her Ki in her palms and when they glowed in intense, yellow colour, she directed it towards said mountain. Two balls shot from her hands and quickly flew forwards, until they hit rocky structure. And then, almost immediately appeared on the same places round symbols with kanji for ''Pass''.

_Nice trick._ Cell acknowledged with slight smile, when in the middle of symbols formed long, curvy line, splitting mountain almost in two and soon after that gateway spread wide, showing white, almost transparent stairs, which seemed to be never-ending.

''Well, what are you waiting for?'' Renea was already standing with her front to them and had hands on her hips. ''Go on!'' she motioned to first group with supporters and then to actual fighters, so they followed after former.

And of course they started to fulfil her guidelines almost right away.

''Ah, right. You have to remember, that only staff in Other World can use the Gates, so no plotting!'' she added, shaking her index finger at them.

_Thanks for your so helpful advice._ Cell thought with sarcasm and went with others towards stairs, which apparently they had to climb in order to get to Check-In Station.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Somehow they had beaten the stairs and got to Yemma's office. In different situation android wouldn't say anything, because it was pretty easy task to climb here. But now, he fumed (mostly in his mind) at that, how first group was so not only slow but whiny too.<p>

_Just calm down, they aren't worth of this._ He repeated to himself for thousand time.

''I see that you already gathered prisoners from Hell.'' loud voice of King Yemma spread through office, when all of them emerged from floor (yes, that is right, from floor).

''Yes, I did.'' woman nodded in confirmation to him.

''There were no problems, I assume?'' if you weren't observant enough then you didn't sense slight tension, when he asked this question.

''Correct.''

''Well then, you can go on in that case.'' boss of ogres waved in dismissal, since he had a lot of work to do as always.

''Come on.'' she said to two groups behind her and then went to one of oval entrances.

And they followed after her.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Plane was simple, nothing that Cell didn't see on Earth. But for some people it was quite attraction.<p>

''Okay, please sit down on your places. And remember, supporters go to the right and fighters to the left.'' Renea instructed them.

Fortunately android didn't have to share his space with others.

_Yes, travel will be rather relaxing. _He thought with sigh, when he took his seat.

Then after moment they flew up to sky filled with fluffy clouds.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>As it turned out the event was going to be held on Grand Kai's planet. It was, because Supreme Kai's planet was known as the Sacred World of the Kais, so no one else, but Supreme Kais were allowed to be there. Besides, there was no stadium. This problem however could be resolved pretty quickly.<p>

Cell realized that, when they arrived to port and left the plane. Moreover no one else, but Renea informed them. Well, android not always liked surprises but this one wasn't so bad.

''Now we will go to the stadium!'' female demon said and soon they went right after her towards destination, which she had in her head.

Cell as anyone else looked around (but more discreetly of course), because he wasn't in Heaven. Like never.

_It is...brighter and more lively._ he decided.

Sure, Pikkon told him a lot about Heaven, but your own experience was always the best. Right?

''Here you are, the stadium!'' he heard as woman yelled in excitement.

And he took glance at it. Like very long glance.

In front of them was monumental (yes, it was MUCH bigger than that mountain in HFIL), round building constructed from grey stones, which reminded by itself of Colosseum in Rome. Also, it was decorated with long and silky sheets in gold, red, blue and white colours.

"You like what you see?'' from behind him came familiar voice of male.

''Yes, I do.'' Cell replied and turned around to face other.

''So I was right, that you will like it.'' Pikkon smiled at him and then added. ''How about day of the tournament itself? Are you excited?''

''Hm, it isn't so bad.'' android hummed in thought. ''As if I am excited…maybe.'' he smirked to other.

Pikkon blinked at him. ''Just maybe?''

''Yes.''

''Won't you change your mind?''

''No.''

''Oh, come on!'' Pikkon wined loudly.

Cell laughed at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>So yeah, I made another chapter for story. Not even flu stopped me in this.

Hope that you will like it! (:

**Btw.** Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment. I really would like to know, what are you thinking about my work! Because maybe I do something wrong…

Thus constructive criticism is welcomed. Very.

!*! If you are wondering why so little guards are needed, then it is simple. Even one guard (so rare to see - if ever - since they are always walking in pairs or more) can effectively restrain any prisoner with use of 'special' items, with which they never separate. Never.

Thank you for favs, follows and for your comment, **James1996****!**

Also I wish you Happy New Year (and I hope that you have/had great Christmas)!

**Reviews are magic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Chance <strong>

Chapter V

**Fights**

* * *

><p>This little interaction, which occured between Pikkon and Cell, wasn't mostly noted by other people. After all they were too absorbed in their own excitement for the event and didn't pay a lot attention to things, that happened around them. But still, there were some, who simply shook their heads in humor or muttered curses under their noses in annoyment at android and his partner's antics and then returned to what they were doing. Or who were staring in total disbelief at whole scene, which played before their eyes not too long ago. Those latter were of course prisoners and they were used to cold and unapproachable version of Cell, not friendly and laughing one. Even so, just one glance from him was enough to them to get an idea and start to mind their own fucking business.<p>

_Patheric bunch of idiots._ Android thought with snark as they quickly backed away from him as far as they could, since they didn't want to taste his wrath on their own skin.

(He hated with passion people, who were stupid, but then he hated cowardice all the same. If not worse. That is why sometimes he hated himself too. He wasn't stupid, but **arrogance** clouded his mind and because of this he made some stupid choices. He wasn't coward either, but when he witnessed raw and wild power of Son Gohan in Super Sayain 2 form he felt scared. Extremely. It was after all so...evil? No, **insane** is more accurate word.)

''Huh, not so social I see.'' Pikkon murmured with raised eyebrow (!*!), while following those cowards with his gaze.

''Are you talking about me?'' Cell asked, looking at other with his 'serious face' on, but he knew exactly who his parter had on mind.

''I wouldn't dare.'' he promised, though joyous wink, which he sent to android betrayed him.

''Good.'' Cell nodded slightly, on his lips was small, amused smile.

(It was easy to show emotions like rest of the people when he was with Pikkon. Almost too easy. And because of this fact alone, he should fell alarmed. He didn' t. No, on the contrary, it was refreshing to **fell **like normal person. Still, he was programmed to not act as one, because he had to be better. **Perfect**. And people had flaws. So, this mean, that he had some too? His program was broken? He didn't have idea. All he cared about was that he had **control**. He wouldn't want to be helpless in the end because of his emotions. It would be truly awful.)

''Still, they don't seem to like you much.'' Pikkon cocked his head to left side in consideration.

''Do I look like I care about it?''

''No.''

''Well then, you have your answer.'' he shrugged.

(Really, why should he worry himself with other people or their's opinion if most of them were trashes anyway? It was **useless**.)

''But you are rather pleasant person.'' Pikkon argued.

''Oh, really?''

''Sure, if someone gets to know you better then he can see how charming you are.''

''Stop it or I will start to blush.'' Cell rolled his eyes at him.

''I would like to see this...~'' his partner said in sing-song voice.

''Hn.'' he grunted and then started to move along as he saw gradually leaving prisoners with Renea being in the lead, ending in this way discussion as well.

Two groups mixed with each other - creating one in process - soon after getting on Grand Kai's planet and demon didn't look like she mind it if nobody caused any problems. Fortunately, android could separate himself from rest of fighters (or from prisoners in general) because of this and gain some space as well as peace. But still, he had to stick close enough to group until it won't be nessesary anymore. And this will only happen when they arrive to their destination (which was some place inside the stadium) to register themselves for tournament (however just fighters had to do this, as a matter of fact).

Of course Pikkon decided to tag along with him, as they both were going in same direction anyway. Cell didn't mind it. Not at all. He even enjoyed his partner's company, since he was quite inteligent person. And that was only on the plus side in android's opionion, because he could have actual conversation with him and not some weird shit. Pikkon usually behaved good enough too. Almost normally. Sure, he made some silly remarks from time to time, but he wasn't trying to anger him in any way (or although didn't do this consciously). Besides, comparing to things, that Cell was experiencing from people on day to day basis until now, it was really nothing much. His partner also seemed to be fun to have around and not only because he was similar in strength to him and could give him some challenge. No, he was just fairly nice in overall. And android not often admitted something like that. Especially aloud.

_If I did, then it would be considered, that I am becoming soft._ He chuckled quietly under his breath, at which Pikkon glanced to him with raised eyebrow, not even tring to hide his curiosity.

''Oh, this is nothing.'' Cell mumured, waving a little with his hand at other, but then smirk on lips spoke for itself.

''If you say so.'' he said in reply, looking utterly unconvinced, but then he didn't prode further, just shrugged carelessly with one of his shoulders and continued to walk in silence.

And yes, this was one more thing about android and Pikkon's 'relationship'. They didn't have to talk with each other, as they were quite comfortable like this. Content even.

This kind of thing however didn't happen often among people. They usually can't stay quiet for long, because it is getting awkward for them and so they start to babble about some nonsense to just fill silence with their voice. Not surprising, since there is no understanding. Or mostly they have inability to relax.

Android didn't get awkward. Like never. But he also didn't need to talk with others. Well yes, as was mentioned earlier, he appreciated good conversations, though he liked silence too. Especially, if there was no person, who was intelligent enough or had character, which he would tolerate. And Pikkon had both things.

_And that is why he is so...likeable._ This sounded weird, even in Cell's mind, but still, it was very true.

He was gateful, that Cooler was nowhere nearby though. For certain he would tease him to no end for this reason alone. And probably he would say, that between him and Pikkon was 'tight bond'.

_I really don't need this now or ever._ He sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Cell and his partner to near one of entrances of the stadium, just right behind few last prisoners. But when they passed it and went inside, they could easily see, how commotion was much bigger here than ouside of building.<p>

Noise itself was so annoying, that android felt approaching headache. Though he did as earlier and concentated on his Ki, so it soothed his mind. After all he didn't need pain, which would only hinder in using his senses. Then, when he took care of pain, he followed trail of demon's energy with Pikkon beside him as she yet had to guide them to registration's section.

''Here we will be approving participation of all teams for tournament by calling names of each fighter with his partner.'' he heard Renea's voice, when he drew closer to corner of hallway, behind which he felt her. ''As for rest, you will be going to podiums with Georg and Tress.''

After Cell came out of corner, he saw as large group of prisoners started to move to the left with two ogres in charge, heading through next corridor and straight to stairs, which were noticeable a little further from where he was. There was no trace of demon as well. His attention was however mainly on other participants. Or these, who were unknown for him.

Near half opened door stood a man (named **Chapuchai** as he later found out), who was pretty short, muscular and had dark skin, black eyes, beard in the shape of a fish's tail fin and no hair on head. Besides he wore white pants, yellow strap on waist, black boots and no shirt. He seemed to be calm, but in true he was nervous, which was evident with constant shaking of his body.

A few steps from him were three others, who talked among themselves in hushed voices.

First one (**Amesjie**), that looked extremely bored, had pale skin, big, blue eyes and brown hair to his jaw, which were slicked to back. He also was tall, lean and almost with no muscles in overall, as well as he wore black pants, brown boots, white shirt with gray undershirt and belt.

Second one (**Sarta**) with smug smile on his lips, had average height, typical muscules for fighter and light, purple skin. He also had long, brown hair braided in two pigtails, in the same colour eyes, sharp ended ears and red gem surrounded by gold circle on forehead. Besides he wore green gi with one, left shoulder-strap, massive, silver belt with simple circle in middle of it, brown boots, jacket and strap on each wrist. Also he wore necklace with gem almost the same as on his forehead, but bigger.

Third one (**Tsakaki**), that had deep frown (probably natural) between eyebrows, was tall and with some muscles, which gave him a look of fit person, but not athlete. He also had tanned skin, tattoos on arms, which were forming weird patterns, black eyes and dreadlocks braided in messy bun as well as he wore dark, blue pants with black strap, brown boots, and white, deep v-neck shirt with no sleeves.

A little further from this group were two women.

One of them (**Uyai**), that was leaning upon wall with her back, had sleek and defined body, that appeared like this of big cat. Also she had short fur in dirty yellow colour and with a lot of black spots, vibrant, green eyes with vertical pupils, fluffy, pionty ears and long tail with black end. Besides that she wore black sport bra with bright, yellow shoulder-straps and in the same colours shorts (they were black with yellow stripes on its sides).

Other (**Iname**), who was standing in front of her partner and gesturing rapidly with her hands, was inconspicuous with her small and willowy figure and she had pink skin, long, orange hair braided in plait to right side and honey eyes. Also she wore azure, flowy skirt, which reached to her upper knees, white tights, the same colour blouse and black flats.

Last two were standing not far away.

One of them (**Mijorin**) had average height, muscled body and in overall he looked like humanoid's version of dog. He also had short fur, mostly in dark purple and some white on his face, red eyes and no tail as well as he wore faint, green pants, brown boots, belt with golden circle in middle, gray, chest armour with red strips on its ends, white cape and gloves.

Other (**Olibu**) was enormous man if it comes to height and muscle mass. Also he had fair skin, long, golden locks and purple eyes and besides that he wore white Ancient Greek-style robes with brown suspenders and belt, white bands on his wrists and shins, brown boots and orange headband. When he felt, that Cell was looking at him, he turned around to face him and then started to wave, while smiling boardly. Though he didn't come closer.

_All of them seem to be strong fighters_. Android mused, picking to stay were he was and observe others, until he and his partner will be called._ But from what I can fell, only_ _three of them are posing danger, since theirs power is really exceptional. Then again, I shouldn't underestimate rest... _

(Pikkon didn't leave him, however didn't start conversation either. It was as if he felt, that Cell was busy with his own thoughts.)

''All right, we can start now.'' Renea appeared after moment from behind of the door with small, green guy, who had big mushroom instead of normal head and was dressed in suit.

''Hello, I am Yuna and my main role is announcing whole tournament.'' he said, bowing a little to them. ''Also I am here to help with approving your participation.'' he then added, straightening himself up and pulling out of his blue jacket notepad. ''So, first ones are...''

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Later, when everybody were checked, Yuna and Renea took them to large room, that was decorated in pretty fancy way. In there they had to wait for call from mushroom guy, who supposed to announce them as fighters for tournament. And he promised, that this will be soon enough, as he and demon exited through tall, oak door, which occupied entire wall.<p>

Cell was sitting in one of plush chairs, contemplating alone, while others talked among themselves. His partner also went to do this, however not for fun, but in order to get to know theirs enemies. It would be useful after all. Android didn't need to talk though, since mere observation was satisfying for him. Besides he didn't even want to, he was too absorbed in thinking about the event (or challenges for him, that will be present in it as well as all ways, which would allow him to win at very last) and mystery reward (that would be in one hundred procent in his opinion). He tried to mask his excitement, but probably he did it poorly.

''I see, that you can't wait for beginning of tournament, my friend.'' the man in white Ancient Greek-style robes spoke to him after getting near to place, where he was sitting.

(He was exactly one of three fighters, that android considered as danger. Coincidence? Perhaps. Or not. But then, it won't hurt if Cell talks with him, even when he doesn't want to.)

''And how are you so sure about it?'' he replied, bringing his gaze to other.

''Well, you are glowing brightly with positive energy, which isn't hard to notice.'' blond man smiled pleasantly. ''Also I was suprised at first because of this and then got curious. Thus, after some thought, I decided to walk over to you and talk for a bit.'' he said in addition with honest tone of his voice.

''You got curious? About what?'' android blinked in confusion.

_It isn't about me, right?_ He thought, because even if he was popular villain, he wasn't for sure THAT popular.

(He wasn't self-conscious about himself. Not really. He just didn't like to talk about his failure on Earth. And it always ended on that. One way or another.)

''Since you are prisoner from Hell, I didn't expect, that your energy will be so nice and warm. It is always like this, when somebody is a good person after all.'' other explained, leaning against his chair with hip.

''Are you implying that I was destined to be hero?'' Cell raised eyebrow, his expression amused.

''Energy isn't lying.''

''Even so, this doesn't change fact, that I am evil.'' he crossed his arms over chest and then added with smirk. ''And you know, because of it I broke your little teory.''

''Maybe you didn't give yourself a chance.'' blond man shrugged, while running hand through his hair.

''Chance?'' Cell laughed softly. ''There was none of that. Like never. I was after all created to conquer the world, if not Universe.''

''Then you definitely didn't. What a pity.'' other mumured sadly.

''Pity?'' he repeated sharply before he could to refrain himself. ''You fell pity for _me_? Oh, that is so nice of you. I am touched.''

''No, I don't fell pity for you, but potential, which wasn't put to good use.'' he corrected android gently.

''I don't know what are you talking about.''

''And I think, that you are not evil, my friend. Not truly anyway.''

''Again, this doesn't change anything. I am still prisoner of HFIL, because I was making quite a bit of chaos on Earth and I have to bear my punishment for eternity.''

''Everybody makes some mistakes.'' blond man reminded him.

_Not me. _Cell said within his mind, but then he didn't voice it aloud, since in fact this statement included him too and denying it won't change anything.

''You just have to learn from them and try to not make more.'' other added yet and then he turned to leave.

''Wait.'' android stopped him. ''What is your name?''

''Ah, fogive me, I didn't introduce myself.'' he chuckled sheepishly. ''I am Olibu. And you?''

''Cell.'' he said simply.

''Nice to meet you, Cell. And I hope that we will fight with other, since you seem to be remarkable opponent.'' Olibu smiled widely.

''Likewise.''

''Stay in good spirits.'' he waved in goodbye and went away towards wolf alike fighter, with whom android saw him earlier.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>''Ladies and gentelmen!'' said announcer to microphone, while standing on square platform with white tiles. ''Welcome in Other World's Tournament!'' at this crowd, that was gathered on podiums of stadium roared for joy in reply. ''As you may know, this event is organized once in hundred or so years by Grand Kai in order to determine the best fighter in Heaven, who would also be trained by Grand Kai himself in reward.'' he added, when crowd fell silent. ''Though I have to tell you, that this one is very different. Firstly, not Grand Kai organized it, but <em>Supreme Kai<em>.'' after hearing that, people started to make once again excited noises. ''Of course Supreme Kai himself couldn't come, because important matters held him...'' he trailed off for moment, giving some time for spectators to express theirs disappointment and then continued. ''But don't worry! Renea is here in Supreme Kai's behalf and she will be looking after whole event.'' he motioned at demon, who was sitting on honourable place beside Grand Kai in his own podium.

She slowly raised from chair and smiling politely, she waved to shouting people for second or two. Then she took one hand to left ear and soon her voice resonated around stadium.

''Hello, as you just heard I am Renea and I work for Supreme Kai. He couldn't make appearance unfortunetely, but still he did everything, so you would get great performance. And I am sure, that you won't forget it!'' demon said and then clicked off device again.

''See? Even without presence of Supreme Kai, you will have great fun!'' crowd cheered loudly. ''Besides, I didn't tell you everyting yet...~!'' they quickly quieten down. ''As I said earlier, this tournament will be different than usually. I already told you about organizator, thus I move on to second thing now. And so, not only fighters from Heaven will be participating, but from Hell too! What is more, they will be fight with other in mixed teams!'' surprised gasps were heard. ''Isn't it awesome?!'' everybody agreed immediately, shouting as loud as they could. ''Yeah, exactly. '' he nodded in agreement. ''And I think that you can't wait anymore, so then...let's welcome fighters!''

Tall, oak door, which occupied entire, south wall of the stadium, opened and then from behind them walked out participants in twos, forming stright line. Amidst hearty applause, they went to platform, on which Yuna was standing.

''Before we begin to sort teams to each other, there have to be one more drawing, because of uneven number. It will decide of two teams, that will be fighting for further participation in tournament.'' at end of these words little boy appeared in middle of Grand Kai's podium.

He had bronzed skin, black eyes, the same colour, short hair, on which he wore blue beanie and was dressed in gray T-shit, dark, green shorts and white boots. Also he had in his hands big, round bowl, that was made from glass and had inside itself bunch of pieces of paper.

''Grand Kai, please do the honors.'' Yuna bowed to said person.

''With pleasure.'' chuckled man with long, white hair and beard in the shape of a fish's tail fin, who was wearing sunglasses and yellow robes with black mantle depicting Chinese symbol on it as well as a hat of the same colour and with the same symbol on it.

He beconed to boy, so he came closer and then reached toward bowl. For moment he stired pieces of paper, while around stadium reigned silence, before he took out one of them.

''Burter and Sarta.'' he read from it, then reached to bowl for second and read it too. ''Jeice and Amesjie.''

''Two teams, that were called, stay on platform and rest of you, go and sit to spot, which was prepared for fighters.'' Yuna instructed them and then he got himself off, so he stood by edge and could comment on the fight.

(It wasn't very hard to notice where should they go, since across from door, by which they entered, was cavity in wall.)

''Remember, that when one person in team will be unable to fight then opposite team wins. Also you will win, if other surrender or fall from platform.'' annoucer explained to remaining teams.''Okay, we can begin.'' he motioned to Grand Kai, who rang the bell.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Burter rushed at Amesjie, using his incredible speed, so he appeared one second later behind his back. He aimed punch to his ribs, but then his opponent dodged and kicked him in right knee. Burter couldn't react in time to this, and in result he landed on his back on white titles of platform. Amesjie took advantage of this and loaded in his palm yellow ball of energy, then shot it at him, but other flew up to air in last moment. He didn't let go however and followed after Burter, focusing his Ki at one of his hands, so dark, blue light with sharp end enveloped it. When he saw other as he tried to hit him in the head with elbow, then Amesjie caught him by arm and slashed downwards his body. Only blurred image remained and real Burter did his signature pose (he was standing straight in mid-air with hands at his sides), drawing energy to his palms and moved them at his opponent, so attack would go toward him. Amesjie in flash sidestepped to right, but even then blue wave with white stripes touched his leg for long enough to leave wound.<p>

''You should give up.'' Burter said with smirk to him.

''I won't.'' he replied and disappeared from other's line of sight to reappear in front of him and punch in the solar pexus, knocking wind out Burter and giving him chance to slash with his blade at other's neck.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Jeice feinted with his hand, trying to deal roundhouse to Sarta, but he just dodged and aimed at him a dozen or so Ki blasts. It didn't put a scratch to Jeice as he jumped upwards, far away from them. After he was on ground again, he ran to his opponent and dived toward his ankles, wanting to make him loss his footing. Sarta let him do this, directing his body to land softly on titled floor and he kicked at temple of his opponent, then shiftly rolled backward. Jeice protected himself from kick with arm and flew up to air, focusing his Ki to hand. He willed it to create orange ball and with shout: <em>''Crusher Ball''<em>, he aimed it at other. He didn't dodge, but just bounced it to wall of stadium.

''Burter is unable to continue fight!'' Yuna annouced suddenly and true to his word, body of unconscious member of Ginyu Force hit platform. ''Jeice and Amesjie win!''

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>After dealing with Burter's body, which was carried out by paramedics, Yuna directed Sarta to other fighters.<p>

(Because even if he was defeated, he could stay and watch.)

''Now, when we have even numbers of teams, then we can go on with main drawing!'' he said with smile and crowd roared. ''Grand Kai, if you may?''

''Sure, kiddo.'' man replied and reached to bowl.

**Soon teams were sorted and written on big screen, which was hanging from one of little planets floating above the stadium:**

**1.** Raditz and Tsakaki **vs** King Cold and Mijorin.

**2. **Recoome and Uyai **vs **Cell and Pikkon.

**3. **Nappa and Iname **vs** Jeice and Amesjie.

**4. **Guldo and Chapuchai **vs **Cooler and Olibu.

(Cell didn't think, that Raditz and his partner had any chances with King Cold or Mijorin, who was second fighter of three most dangerous, but still he could be surprised, right?)

''So, we are going with it!'' annoucer intoned and waved towards fighters.

Raditz, Tsakaki, King Cold and Mijorin moved to arena, then Grand Kai rang the bell and they pounced at each other.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>During trading the first blows, Raditz concetrated on his defense and let his opponent to attack him, while he parried or dodged. He wanted to fell fighting style of Mijorn. Of course it was difficult, because he was hotheaded person and got used to rushing without much of thinking. But he knew, that this metod will be useless in the long run and so he tried to fight with head not muscle.<p>

''You are good, but still weaker than me.'' wolf alike humanoid said, clearly taunting other.

And this worked pretty well.

''Oh, yeah? Then show me how much stronger are you!'' saiyan abandoned strategizing and used raw power in order to bring down his opponent.

Mijorn stayed calm and with ease blocked each hit, waiting for moment, when other would uncover his weak points. It didn't take long for him to see opportunity and so he crouched down, then kicked to Raditz's stomach. He doubled over, cradling it and Mijorin delivered a uppercut, then next kick to right side of his head. Raditz skimmed through air and hit titled floor, but quickly got up and shot three Ki blast to his opponent. They were dodged by other and two of them collided with wall of the stadium, though third one returned to Mijorin. He didn't do anything, but braced for attack by crossing his arms before him. When it hit him, grey cloud of smoke enveloped him and then Raditz flew to air and charged bigger ball of energy above his head. He threw it at spot where should be Mijorin as he already created it.

''I see, that you can't sense Ki properly.'' Raditiz heard behind him voice of his opponent. ''And this is basic ability to achieve, if you want to be good fighter.''

''Well, guess what? I don't need it to defeat you!'' he replied with sneer and attacked other yet again.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>King Cold whipped his tail at Tsakaki, but he only gripped it and then without any warning started to rotate other around himself, spinning him faster and faster in order to fling him after moment towards ground, which was ouside arena. Icejin used his energy to will his body to slow down and eventually he stoped few feets above grass.<p>

''Is this all you got?'' he asked his opponent, arching eyebrow.

''Maybe or maybe not.'' Tsakaki mumured, as if to himself and closed eyes.

''Are you trying to mock me?'' Cold hissed, his fists clenched in anger.

''Not really.'' at his sincere words icejin's anger faded away.

''Then what are you doing?'' he frowned in confusion.

''I don't know.'' Tsakaki shrugged and then added in conversational tone. ''But I heard that it is called 'chilling'.''

''Chilling?'' muscles on Cold's face twitched as if he refrained from grimace.

''Yhm.'' other hummed in agreement.

''As you noticed we are in middle of fight...'' he started, but Tsakaki interrupted him.

''Yes, I am aware of this.''

''Then why are you doing nothing?''

''Because I don't want to.'' he said bluntly.

''Well, you have to!'' Cold countered, but it sounded rather childlishy and he felt that he can as well talk to wall.

''If I beat you, I will be free to do whatever I please, right?'' Tsakaki just asked, cocking his head in thought and because of this made other to gape at him.

''Yes, though I highly doubt, that you will.''

''Okay.''

King Cold didn't even manage to blink and his opponent vanished in thin air, then he was soaring up with great force of blow. He tried to slow down and stop himself like earlier, but next kick came and he collided with one of little, black planets. When he barely came out of crater, then Tsakaki pounced at him, making him fall once again. Icejin couldn't react fast enough to punch in his face, which was so painful, that he lost his sight for short moment.

''You...'' he trailed off, when his opponent sat on him and without wasting time, he put pressure to couple spots on his body at once.

Cold screamed, felling as his muscles constricted, nearly crushing most of his bones.

''What...what did...you...do?'' he asked in breathless voice.

''Nothing much.'' Tsakaki rested his elbows on icejin's chest and laid chin on his palms.

''Bastard.'' he cursed at him.

''You have poor control over your Ki.'' other said after he leaned closer to Cold's face.

''What?''

''You can't move.''

''I know.''

''And you won't be able to for some time.''

''Why?''

Tsakaki blinked.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Mijorin bent down on his legs and then flexed his fingers, preparing to deal ending blow to Raditiz, when he got close enough to him. In his mind he clearly saw as he jumped aside from hit and grabed other in choke hold, then punched him to liver. Still, wolf alike fighter only wanted to render him unconscious, so he focused as much as he needed of his Ki to arms for this and then willed it to go further from his left arm to hand. But in moment, when he was during executing his plan, something landed pretty hard on platform. Just between him and his opponent.<p>

''King Cold is unable to continue fight!'' Yuna annouced and at the same time everyone could see furious icejin, who was laying motionless with his face on arena and Tsakaki sitting on his back '' Raditz and Tsakaki win!''

''Hmpf. I was just warming up...'' saiyan grumbled under his breath.

And then as arena was cleared, Yuna called forward next fighters.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Recoome grinned widely at Cell before he started to perform weird dance, which his opponent already saw many times. Unfortunately.<p>

''I will crush you~!'' he said in sing-song voice, wiggling his ass.

_Yes, without any doubt._ Cell mentally rolled his eyes, but decided to play along.

''Then what are you waiting for? Just come and do it already.'' he goaded other and nonchalantly crossed arms over his chest to increase effect.

''As you wish!'' Recoome stopped to dance, saluting like good, little soldier and then in blink of the eye he vanished, leaving no trace.

(Well, his Ki was still detectable for android, however he pretended to be _obvious_ to this.)

Cell felt as he second later kicked him on right side of his neck from behind, but only barely. Then his opponent jumped over his body to land in front of him and without missing a beat, he delivered few punches to his chest.

_Does he put in his blows some real power? _he sighed, when Recoome leaped up to knee him in chin.

There was so much time to improve and it seemed that member of Ginyu Force didn't make use of this. Like at all.

And he only wanted to have some challenge. Is it much?

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Uyai scratched at Pikkon with her claws, but he just sidestepped it. She didn't back down however and sprinted right away towards him, focusing energy on her hands and willing it to form two disks. Wen she appeared near enough to her opponent, then she aimed one punch to his face and second to his shoulder. He dodged first one and deflected second, however he didn't expect her to spin around and throw at him said disks, so they collided with his body, causing him to move back.<p>

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Cell was still standing in the same place and taking various attacks from Recoome. He even mixed normal, physical hits with Ki blasts, but so far he didn't have any luck.<p>

_Okay, maybe I should end this. _Cell thought bemused and gestured towards Recoome to come closer.

Other blinked at him in confusion, though he stopped to charge energy for his next attack and moved to him.

''You look exhausted, my dear.'' android said with sweet smile on his lips.

''I am not.'' Recoome disagreed, frowning a little at his suspicious behavior.

''Really? You are sure?'' he raised eyebrow in question.

''Yes.''

''Hm, I beg to differ.''

''But I said that...'' other started to argue.

''Shh, just rest, you deserve it.'' Cell interrupted him and before he knew it, Recoome was hit in back of his neck and everything was enfolded in darkness.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>''You fucking cheater!'' Uyai yelled at android, who had smug look on his face, while straining in Pikkon's hold.<p>

''I didn't cheat.'' he shrugged, unbothered with aggressive, cat alike woman.

''Really, then what was that, huh?!'' she spat venomously, trying to reach with her claws to him.

''Strategy.'' he said simply and descend from platform.

''You cock-sucking jerk!'' Uyai screeched, dugging her nails in Pikkon's shoulders.

''Don't forget about smart.'' Cell replied, smiling broadly and her expression twisted awfully at this.

If only looks could kill.

If only.

But then, they were dead anyway.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Time came for yet another fight and those, who took part in it, stepped on arena.<p>

''And now, Nappa and Iname vs Jeice and Amesjie!'' Yuna annouced, showing with his hand fighters, who were on platform and then, soon after that Grand Kai rang the bell.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Saiyan lunged at Amesjie and quickly covered other in his arms.<p>

''You are done for.'' he laughed, tightening his hold.

''I don't think so.'' Amesjie said and his energy fluctuated violently.

Before even Nappa understood, that he was caught in trap, dozen or so spikes created by dark, blue Ki pierced him in different places on his body.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Iname jumped away from blast and then leaned heavily backwards, dodging in this way punch to her collarbone. She didn't attack Jeice, just stayed on defensive. But when she did land hit on him, then it was painful. Very much.<p>

''Fuck!'' he cursed loudly, cradling injured, right arm.

''Sorry, I didn't want to hit so hard!'' she apologized, unmistakably embarrassed.

''Don't say...'' he nagged, wincing at sight of bone, which went through its way to outside of layers consisting of muscle, fat and skin.

''Really, I swear!'' Iname flew closer to Jeice and slowly reached to him.

''What are you doing?'' he hissed, grabing both of her wrists with his good hand.

''I am only trying to help.'' she said, furrowing her eyebrows in concern, when she saw his injury.

''Oh, yeah?'' Jeice asked and then squeezed forcefully her wirsts in warning.

Though she didn't react, as if she didn't fell pain from it. Like at all.

''Jeice and Amesjie win!'' suddenly was heard voice of annoucer.

For short while was silence between two of them.

''Well, that is awkward.'' Jeice muttered then under his breath.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>''Please, just let me heal it!'' Iname insisted, pulling on his shirt.<p>

''Miss, we are here for this...'' medic beside them reminded her patiently.

''No, I will take care of it myself!'' she clung to Jeice's good arm.

''But...'' he sighed at her determined expression and then walked away.

''Now, come on, we have some work to do.'' Iname declared and draged along member of Ginyu Force.

''What the hell...?'' he whispered.

And while Jeice wondered what is happening around him, Yuna annouced next fight.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Chapuchai began to run around Cooler, gaining with each second more and more of the speed. He did it until his body split and created in result twelve others like him. Icejin just started at this with indifference. He didn't dodge, when his opponent attacked him, but took everything from him. Chapuchai was pretty fierce and thus he soon lost his breath and fell on titled floor. He didn't have much of energy left, so his clones disappeared as well.<p>

''You finished?'' Cooler asked, his tail waved softly form side to side.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Guldo didn't wait and used his telekinesis to paralyze Olibu, then he attacked him with multitude of kicks and punches. His opponent however wasn't showing any discomfort from treatment even as time moved on. When he finally decided, that this is useless, then he loaded Ki blasts and shot at other. Guldo did it for moment or so and stopped to rest a little as he started to get tired. But then suddenly he was grabed by back of his shirt and rised upwards.<p>

''You have some spirit there, my friend.'' he heard Olibu's voice. ''Though no skill. You fight too chaotically.''

''How? You were paralyzed!'' he looked behind him and pointed accusing finger at blond man.

''It was weak hold, which I broke almost right away.'' Olibu shrugged.

''So why didn't you attack me?

''Ah, I wanted to see what can you do...''

''Oh.'' Guldo said dumbly.

''Honestly, I am disappointed. After all you could do better than that, my friend.'' he smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Raditz and Tsakaki vs Cell and Pikkon (<strong>!*!*!**)  
><strong>

Tsakaki went right away to offensive, since he wanted to go back to sleep as soon as possible. And this could be done by rendering useless his opponent. He widened his stance and brought left leg slightly aback, then he teleported himself above other. Tsakaki quickly loaded energy within his body and then opened mouth to release it. Massive, yellow wave flew towards Cell and collided with him, but it didn't swallow him down. No, android pushed it back to Tsakaki, adding some of his light, purple energy to it and making more powerful (bigger and faster counts to this too) as well as darker in colour. Orange.

''Good work.'' Cell praised as his opponent bounced away the attack with flick of his wrist.

''Thank you.'' he mumured, fingering nasty burn on outside of his palm.

''Show me more.'' android motioned at him, on lips he had smirk.

''I will.'' Tsakaki nodded and then rushed at him.

Cell took loose stance on arena and waited as other approached, but then he disappeared in last moment and reappeared behind him. Tsakaki aimed kick to his hip, though android blocked it with his own leg and replied with punch to cheek. His opponent backflipped and shot couple of Ki balst to him. Cell dodged them all and quickly deflected hit to his stomach, then next to throat. And so fight went from offensive to defensive, one countered other.

''I know, that you have yet more to show.'' android said, after he caught both hands of Tsakaki with his own. ''So, let go, I want to see.'' he added giving other hard squeeze, which led to cracking few of his bones.

''Hm.'' Tsakaki hummed and then headbutted Cell, releasing himself in this way.

He massaged gently his hands, feeling knobs and then sharply set bones back on their place, without even a little wince. After he took care of it, Tsakaki didn't wait for further invitation from android, but attacked him in flash. He uppercutted him and pushed on floor, then he sat on his chest and focused energy on his fingers. As they glowed faintly, Tsakaki hit as many as he could spots on his body, wanting to make other unable to move anymore. However then Cell brought forward his own energy and unblocked them.

''Fantastic control.'' Tsakaki declared with...awe?

(He was surprised, that is for sure.)

''Why, thank you.'' android grinned widely and he looked as some feral beast in that moment.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Pikkon didn't feel like fighting with Raditz, because soon enough he saw, that other was quite predictable. And this in turn was boring. He sighed, dodging again from punch and deflected another, then blocked kick. Next was mass of Ki basts, which he bounced back with projection of shield around himself. And then came wild, practically erratic mix of hits. Again. Pikkon rubbed with his two fingers between eyebrows, feeling approaching headache. Maybe he sholud end his? But Cell seemed to have some fun there and he could just take it away. Still, he would want to have it too. He sighed and prepared for more bullshit from saiyan.<p>

''Cell and Pikkon win!'' he heard as Yune annouced.

Great news.

Really.

Pikkon was...relieved.

Very.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Amesjie and Jeice vs Cooler and Olibu<strong>

''Jeice is resigning.'' Iname annouced, which brought a lot of mumurs from everyone.

As for said member of Ginyu Force, he spluttered in shock.

''What? I am not.'' he disagreed, standing from his chair and glaring at woman.

''You too.'' she said, crossing her arms on chest and glaring back at him.

''I am not.'' he repeated, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

''Yes, you do.''

''Why?''

''Not so long ago you were fighting and got injured, remember?'' Iname raised at him eyebrow.

''What does this have to do with anything?'' Jeice demanded, clenching his fists very tightly.

''I said that I will take care of you.''

''You already did.''

''I just healed you, so you should rest for some time.'' she sighed, pushing him gently back to chair, so he sat down on it again, but he remained stubborn.

''But I want to fight!''

''No.'' she refused strongly.

''Ugh.'' Jeice trew his hands to air in helplessness.

''Now, please sit down.'' Iname cooed, pushing him once more to chair.

He sat on it and woman beamed at him.

''Someone should ask about my opinion...'' Amesjie complained quietly under his nose.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>''It is the moment, that everyone was waiting for...'' Yuna took very deep breath and yelled to crowd. ''<strong>FINALS OF OTHER WORLD'S TOURNAMENT!<strong>'' in response to this, they started to shout in excitement.

He waited for them to quiet down and then walked to one corner of the platform, towards Cell and Pikkon.

''How are you felling about this fight?'' he asked and brought microphone to android's partner.

''We will win it.'' he replied with confidence in his voice.

''Oh, really?'' Yuna pressed, turning to Cell.

''Yes, we are prepared to defeat any opponent.'' he nodded in agreement, his lips curling upwards.

''Okay then, good luck.''

''We won't need it.''

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p><strong>Cell and Pikkon vs Cooler and Olibu<strong>

''I am glad, that we can fight with each other.'' blond man said, his expression beyond pleased.

''Likewise.'' he mumured, pleased from situation too.

''Then come on at me, my friend.'' Olibu took fighting stance and motioned with hand to him.

''It is the same way to me.'' Cell cocked his head, challenging other.

He smiled widely and then ran at him, while charging two Ki blasts in each hand. Android flew up to sky as Olibu neared him and blond man followed after him, increasing his speed in order to catch to him. And when he did, Olibu aimed right away kick to his head, then Ki blasts to his legs. Cell deflected kick and backflipped from getting hit by light, blue balls of energy. Then he himself loaded his hands with Ki, willing it to move towards fingertips and creating in result long, thin lines with sharp ends. Android quickly moved them at Olibu, slashing through air and they hooked themselves on his opponent wrists easily. He frowned, because it went too easily for him and then jerked strongly, wanting to do some more damage. But to his surprise, blond man aimed blasts at his lines, destroying them in process.

''Well, that was unexpected.'' Cell commented, glancing at his opponent hands, which were pretty messy with all the blood covering them and in general with amount of injuries.

''Don't worry, it is nothing.'' Olibu waved with his hands and added with wink (at which android raised eyebrow, clearly amused). ''Besides I heal fast, my friend.''

''Okay then.'' he chuckled and this time he attacked first.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Pikkon and Cooler moved with great speed, trading between each other blows, which were stronger and stronger from previous ones as time progressed.<p>

Some were dodged or bounced away.

Some were deflected or found their mark.

Some did some damage or not really.

Fight was heated anyway. Challenging. And fun too.

So, icejin whipped at other with his tail, sending him downwards and focused his Ki to hands. When he planned to shot red, energy wave towards him, Pikkon appeared suddenly behind him and elbowed in neck, causing him to fall to wall of the stadium. Cooler stopped in midair, saving himself from hitting in hard stone and aimed at his opponent dozen or so Ki blasts.

''It was good, yes, but I had better.'' Pikkon annouced from below icejin.

''Let me guess, it was Cell.'' he asked, raising eyebrow at other.

Pikkon only smiled in reply.

''I knew that you had a thing going between two of you!'' Cooler laughed. ''Well, Freeza won't be pleased, that is for sure...''

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Cell concentrated as much energy as he could in center of his hands, pushing it extra hard with force of his will. Thus very fast was formed round, sparking and cracking shape, that was more and more expanding.<p>

''Super KameHAmeHA!'' with these words, he directed hands from his back to front.

And then from his palms shot blue line with strands of white and yellow in direction of Olibu. It was simply _monstrous_ attack.

His opponent had no chance to do deflect or sidestep. No, he had to take it head on.

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>Pikkon charged at Cooler and hit him in the way, that caused other to fly high into air. Then he quickly powered up, calling forward a flaming aura, which covered his whole body with itself and gave him significant boost to fighting skills. With it, Pikkon once again rushed at icejin before he recovered and kicked him to side. Then in flash he disappeared and reappeared to backhand slap him down to ground.<p>

* * *

><p>*\*\*(=^_^=)**/*

* * *

><p>And so, Cell as well as Pikkon won whole tournament.<p>

Together.

As team.

They won it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Sorry, that I didn't add this chapter earlier (and I wanted to do it, seriously), but life happened. Or if you want to go in specific, finals are approaching. And thus I couldn't find time to write it (too much to study). I still don't have much of it in the moment. But as you see I managed somehow. Yay for me :P

Generally I am satisfied with story so far, though what are _you_ thinking?

Should I write longer chapters (like this one)? In more details? Do I rush story too much in overall or it is going in relative pace? Are dialogues seem to be too stiff? Odd? What about my grammar? Is it neat enough? And fights, are they pleasing for you?

Let me know by leaving a comment with advice (or criticism), so in that way I will be able to improve myself.

Please don't flame, because it's rude.

Also thank you for coming and I hope that you will enjoy reading!

!*! Yes, I am aware that Pikkon doesn't have eyebrows (as well as Cell, Cooler, etc.), but he still has eyebrow ridge, so...you understand what I mean, right?

!*!*! I decided to point out three last fights, so yeaah.  
><span>

**Btw.** I edited earlier chapters (contents are mostly the same, I just did some cosmetics changes), so if you want, you can go and check them out.

**James1996**, and you nailed it, because I like very much your comment (or perhaps it is mostly due to the fact that it was my first one ^_^).

**ShadowHunter5678**, thanks! Cooler in my mind is an arrogant punk, who likes to irritate people (especially Cell, because you know, it is fun to irritate him). And yeah, he happens to be playful as well xD

And thank you for faving and following guys!

**Reviews are magic!**


End file.
